Never After
by bloodredcherry
Summary: Ch. 7 UPDATED! A continuation of the movie Willow. There is a new evil abroad and Elora Danan now sixteen must find and destroy this evil. WIP please read and review!
1. Prologue

Title Pending. (prologue/?)

****

DISCLAIMER: Nothing is mine besides Bramwell, Sticks and other characters from my imagination that are soon to come! Everything else in this story that is related to the movie _Willow _belongs to its respective owners and no infringement is intended. This story is for entertainment purposes only!

****

RATING: PG for a few swears and some violence. Nothing to horrid.

****

SUMMARY: Not sure if this is a sequel to _Willow_ the movie, but perhaps just a continuation. It takes place 16 years after the film and Elora Danan is all grown up, and a new evil is brewing in the land…something perhaps far worse than Queen Bavmorda. Elora must venture out by herself, (with a few companions along the way) to find and destroy this new evil.

**** Enjoy! 

* * *

"That damn daughter of yours has ran away again!" Madmartigan declared dropping into a chair beside his wife. 

"My daughter?" Sorsha demanded, "she's your daughter too, which I so often have to remind you." Sorsha bit into an apple and sighed. "Well?" She demanded, "aren't you going to go look for her?"

Madmartigan blinked, "eh?"

Sorsha narrowed her eyes, even after all these years she still had her fiery temper.

"All right, all right!" Madmartigan sat up straight, he blinked for a moment, "Tal-or-ah!" He cried out, and Sorsha smacked her forehead with her hand. He was calling the old soothsayer, she was ancient and an old friend of Fin Razel.

"That's not really what I had in mind."

"Well, how long has she been missing?"

"I haven't a clue! She wasn't in her bed this morning, it could have been eight hours ago."

"Well come on then," Madmartigan declared, "lets find her."

Sorsha grabbed her apple and followed Madmartigan out of the dining room.

**To be continued…**

__

Please review! No flames please.


	2. Chapter 1

Title Pending. (prologue/?)

****

DISCLAIMER: Nothing is mine besides Bramwell, Sticks and other characters from my imagination that are soon to come! Everything else in this story that is related to the movie _Willow _belongs to its respective owners and no infringement is intended. This story is for entertainment purposes only!

****

RATING: PG for a few swears and some violence. Nothing to horrid.

****

SUMMARY: Not sure if this is a sequel to _Willow_ the movie, but perhaps just a continuation. It takes place 16 years after the film and Elora Danan is all grown up, and a new evil is brewing in the land…something perhaps far worse than Queen Bavmorda. Elora must venture out by herself, (with a few companions along the way) to find and destroy this new evil.

****

AUTHORS NOTE: This story was written quite quickly and some stuff had to be made up, but I think it's quite good. 

Enjoy! 

* * *

Elora pressed her heel's into the horses glossy black haunches, willing it to go faster, farther. The wind whipped in her face, and Elora gave up on trying to pull the hood of her mantle over her head. Elora glanced over her shoulder quickly, she knew Sorsha and Madmartigan would kill her, but over the past few months something had been growing inside Elora. Something she couldn't explain. Something that was leading her to a small Nelwyn town where an old dear friend lived.

Elora sighed, she'd tried to get away twice before but Madmartigan had caught up to her and dragged her back to the castle screaming about 'drawn and quartered'. Elora had stomped up to her room screaming something random about him not being her father and slammed the door in his face. He bolted the door and locked her in, until Sorsha let her out ten minutes later.

Sorsha had tried to talk to her adopted daughter, but Elora just couldn't find the words to explain. All she knew was that she had to get away. Had to help. With something but for the life of her she couldn't figure out what.

Elora had managed to get a rough map to the town from Fin Razel, and now Elora was riding as hard as she could. Hoping this time Madmartigan wouldn't catch up to her. No offense old man, she thought in her head smiling.

Elora clicked her toung and her horse pressed on...well, technically it was Madmartigan's horse, but not that it mattered. It was the fastest and most powerful horse and of course the one Madmartigan forbade her to ride!

"Come on," Elora cried out, whipping her hand into the air, she'd never felt more free, until the moment she felt her backside slip and she grabbed on to Kanon's reins, pressing her front to his main as he bolted down the field.

"Whoa," Elora pushed her feet down in the stirrups and pulled Kanon to a stop. He snorted and Elora scratched his neck fondly. "Good boy," She said, reached down she wrapped her arms around his shoulders the best she could and gave him a tight hug. "Okay," Elora murmured, biting her lip. She pulled out Fin Razel's map. "What the--?" She muttered, "this bunch of tree's, looks like that bunch of tree's!" Elora growled, "is this cursed thing even right side up?" Elora furrowed her brow and bunched the map into a ball. She tossed it onto the ground. "Where am I?" Elora brought her left leg over to the right side and slid off Kanon's back.

She looked up to the sky, and something brown soared over her head, Elora jumped and grabbed Kanon's reins, Kanon whinnied and Elora dropped her hand onto Kanon's muzzle, to calm him. At her touch Kanon quieted and flicked his tail.

Elora scanned the horizon and saw a dirt road, a nasty looking bunch of rusting crow's cage and the Crossroads into Nelwyn territory.

"Well," she took a deep breath and tried to shake off her unease. "It's now or never-oomph!" She cried out as her right foot twisted in an uneven patch of ground. "That couldn't be a good omen," she muttered to her self rotating her ankle. She put pressure on it, and was relieved to find out there was no pain. "I'm in the mood to walk!" She declared to no one at all, she rubbed the inside of her leg just above her knee. Her muscles were aching and Elora hoped that walking it off would help ease the pain. She flung her mantle over her shoulder and grabbed a tight hold of Kanon's reins. "Come," she said pulling him along, she edged closer to the crossroads. 

Keeping her eyes on the crow's cage. She knew that was where Madmartigan was found by Willow--her God father she hadn't seen since her seventh birthday, but Elora still remembered his smiling face vividly.

Elora stepped onto the dirt road, she pulled her hood up over her head, then down over her eyes. Sure Elora knew that it had been almost sixteen years since evil Queen Bavmorda, but Elora still felt the sudden instinct to hide her face. Who knew what was around these parts, besides, even though Queen Bavmorda herself had been destroyed, Elora knew there were other evil's in the world. She'd be foolish if she thought otherwise.

There was a crack to her right and Elora moved close to Kanon, pressing her body against his. Elora looked down and saw she'd stepped on a twig. Her face flushed and she punched herself in the shoulder. Don't be foolish, girl, you're just frightening yourself. Another twig snapped up Elora's boot and she jumped, "stop it!" She chastised herself. "It's a wood! it's a wood, a Nelwyn wood , not the pit into hell." Elora pressed on and turned her face away from the crow's cages and the rotting bodies--who's skeleton hands still clutched the iron bars.

Finally Elora stepped onto the lush field that lay just before the forest that would lead her to Willow. Elora smiled, and made her way into the lush green forest.

**To be continued…**

__

Please review! No flames please.


	3. Chapter 2

Title Pending. (prologue/?)

****

DISCLAIMER: Nothing is mine besides Bramwell, Sticks and other characters from my imagination that are soon to come! Everything else in this story that is related to the movie _Willow _belongs to its respective owners and no infringement is intended. This story is for entertainment purposes only!

****

RATING: PG for a few swears and some violence. Nothing to horrid.

****

SUMMARY: Not sure if this is a sequel to _Willow_ the movie, but perhaps just a continuation. It takes place 16 years after the film and Elora Danan is all grown up, and a new evil is brewing in the land…something perhaps far worse than Queen Bavmorda. Elora must venture out by herself, (with a few companions along the way) to find and destroy this new evil.

****

AUTHORS NOTE: This story was written quite quickly and some stuff had to be made up, but I think it's quite good. 

Enjoy! 

* * *

"My horse," Madmartigan shook his head, "my horse. It figures it really figures." He looked at Sorsha, "where ever Elora's going, she wanted to get their fast."

Sorsha furrowed her brow, "but where would she want to go? She has everything she needs here."

Something clicked in Madmartigan's mind, "Willow." He blurted, "she went to see Willow."

"Isn't sneaking out in the middle of the night and stealing Kanon a little drastic to visit an old friend?"

Madmartigan snorted, "I doubt it's just for a visit."

Sorsha nodded, "come on." She said pulling herself up onto her horse. "Let's go."

* * *

The forest was lush with every shade of green. The forest was dense but not in such a way that it was frightening. 

In fact, the forest held a rather cozy atmosphere and Elora felt like she could build a cottage and be happy here.

Kanon nickered and Elora looked up to sky. Something brown flew across her view and a sharp hawks cry cut into the silence of the forest. "It's okay," Elora said, trying to sooth Kanon, "it's just a bird." But suddenly Elora wasn't so sure; she kept her eyes on the hawk. 

Then suddenly it caught an air current and dipped downwards, Elora's brow furrowed. Was something riding on that hawk? Elora squinted, and shaded her eyes with her hand, wait a minute! There was something riding that hawk--and it was coming right for her! Elora took a step back, but then it swooped back up and flew into the forest.

Elora blinked, that was bizarre, she thought brushing her hair out her eyes. Something about the image of that hawk and its mysterious rider was familiar to her but Elora had no idea why.

Elora stepped forward and her foot came down on pile of leaves. There was snap and her foot was caught in a tangled net. A sharp cry came from the woods and Elora was suddenly ambushed by tiny arrows hissing past her. 

Elora cried out and spun around, trying to protect her body and Kanon's at the same time. One arrow caught her in the shoulder and another in the calf. "Go!" She yelled smacking Kanon's backside. Kanon sprinted away to a clearing across the wood before stopping. He snorted and looked bewildered as if he didn't know where he was.

"What is this?" Elora yelled as another set of traps went off. Deciding to run Elora took another step forward and screamed as her body was swallowed up by a large net.

"Finally!" She heard a strange accented voice exclaim, "the Daikini trap!"

"Daikini trap?" Elora shouted, then it clicked in her mind, "Brownie's!" Elora narrowed her eyes, "I should have known!" She roared, she began thrashing and kicking, "let me out of here! Let me out!"

"This one is a feisty one!" One Brownie yelled, he reached up with his spear and jabbed her in the backside.

Elora yelped and the Brownie's burst into a mad fit of victorious laughter.

"You're the last Daikini to come through these parts!" The same Brownie shouted, poking her again in the backside.

"Stop it!" Elora yelped, "you horrible little creatures! When I get out of here I'll...I'll...step on every one of you!"

The Brownie's burst out laughing again.

"You won't get out of there! We'll leave you until your crazy father comes to claim you! Then we'll capture him as well!" Another Browni exclaimed and all the rest of the Brownie's cheered.

"My father?" Elora muttered to herself, "oh, you mean Madmartigan! Well he's not as foolish as me! He's delt with you Brownie's before."

"Bramwell! Sticks!" A female voice boomed, all the Brownie's froze and the only sound was that of Elora's heavy breathng. "You fools!" The voice addressed all the Brownies (there had to be at least fifty).

Elora glanced around, there was no one in the forest that Elora could see. 

"Don't you know who this is?" The voice demanded. A rumble of reply's rippled through the Brownie's. A shimering image of a beautiful blond lady (think Galadriel) appeared, hovering a few inches from the ground. "This is Princess Elora Danan." Cherlindrea said looking at the young Princess, who was cowered in the roughly made net, which had been made by the Brownie's for the pleasure of trapping Daikini's. (Elora of course was the first Daikini they ever captured. Daikini's don't come into Nevlyn territory much, unless they have to). 

Elora looked frightened in her charcoal mantle, her curly aburn hair spilled from her mantle, and hung down past her shoulders. Her large brown eyes darted around. Cherlindrea smiled, then turned with a stern eye to her Brownie's. "Cut her down! Cut her down at once!"

The Brownie's wasted no time cutting Elora down, they sliced a few pieces of rope and she toppled onto the ground in a heap. The few Brownie's that were underneith her scampered away, except for one the Brownie who had speared her in the backside. 

He stormed over to her and poked his spear in her face. He was wearing a brown leather tunic and mud was painted all over his body. He narrowed his eyes at Elora.

"This is the Princess?" He demanded, "she's a lot uglier than I imagined she would be!"

Elora's face flushed with anger, "ugly?" She spat sitting up. She was about to retort, when Cherlindrea strode towards her.

"Elora," Cherlindrea began, "pay my Brownie's no mind." The fairy queen smiled, but then her face grew serious. "I know why you're here."

Elora pulled her hood from her face, a hush fell over the chattering Brownie's, they all stared at the young Princess. Her face was round and her skin flawless, Elora's brown eyes were large and enveloped with long lashes. Her mouth was small and a flush warmed her high cheekbones.

"I know that you feel drawn to Nelwyn and to Willow. The truth is not yet clear," Cherlindrea paused and held Elora's gaze, "but danger is near; evil." 

Elora swallowed, "what do I do?" She wondered, her face clouded over with fear. "You have to tell me, you must! I need to know what to do."

Cherlindrea smiled, "patience child. Fin Rizel and I are doing our best, but the evil is cloaked in a magic that even she and I cannot break through." Cherlindrea smiled kindly and reached out a hand to touch Elora's face. Cherlindrea's touch was warm, and soothed Elora's nerves. "Evil has not yet passed this land I'm afraid, you cannot save us all alone."

"Well, what about Willow, or Madmartigan, even Sorsha--"

"They cannot help you with this endevor."

Elora was confused, "well who then?" She demanded, sorry at once for her tone of voice. "Oh, I'm sorry."

Cherlindrea held her fingers to Elora's lips, "there's no need child. This is a great burden for you to bear. This is why you cannot do it alone." Elora opened her mouth to speak but Cherlindrea interrupted, "you'll know when you meet."

Elora stared up at Cherlindrea, "do you know..." Elora paused, "do you know how any of this will end?"

A look of sadness fell across Cherlindrea's face, "that answer I do not know." Cherlindrea turned away from Elora. "You must go now and hurry to Nahani (the name I made up for Willow's town), you'll be safe there."

Elora pushed herself to her feet.

"Which of you, is brave enough to follow Elora on her journey?"

"I am," the Brownie in the tunic (the rude one) declared.

"So am I!" Another Brownie beside him declared.

Cherlindrea smiled, "very well then." She turned to Elora, "you already have two companions."

Elora pushed back her shoulders and raised her head, when suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her calf. Elora yelped, "what was that?" she cried out, bringing up her throbbing left leg she clutched it in her hands. 

Elora looked down at her fingers and saw blood, she'd forgotten about the tiny arrows! She took hold of the other arrow in her shoulder and pulled it out, flinching as the tip pulled free from her skin.

"I'm ready," she said, stepping forward.

"Watch where you're stepping!" Bramwell snapped.

Elora clicked her toung and Kanon looked up, he cantered over and Elora mounted his back, slipping her feet into the stirrups. Cherlindrea turned to the two Brownie's, she scooped them into her hand.

"Look after her Bramwell," Cherlindrea said, "her life holds our future in it's hands."

"I will," Bramwell nodded, and Cherlindrea dropped him and Sticks into a pouch on Kanon's saddle.

"Take this," Cherlindrea said, handing Elora a box, "it may help you."

"What is it?" Elora wondered.

"A secret weapon," was all Cherlindrea said before she faded to wave of sparkles then nothing.

"Let's go," Elora said, tapping her hell's against Kanon's haunches she flicked the reins and they were off.

**To be continued…**

__

Please review! No flames please.


	4. Chapter 3

****

DISCLAIMER: Nothing is mine besides Bramwell, Sticks and other characters from my imagination that are soon to come! Everything else in this story that is related to the movie _Willow _belongs to its respective owners and no infringement is intended. This story is for entertainment purposes only!

****

RATING: PG for a few swears and some violence. Nothing to horrid.

****

SUMMARY: Not sure if this is a sequel to _Willow_ the movie, but perhaps just a continuation. It takes place 16 years after the film and Elora Danan is all grown up, and a new evil is brewing in the land…something perhaps far worse than Queen Bavmorda. Elora must venture out by herself, (with a few companions along the way) to find and destroy this new evil.

****

AUTHORS NOTE: This story was written quite quickly and some stuff had to be made up, but I think it's quite good. Oi and ignore the bit about the prologue at the top… just forgot to take it off.

Enjoy! 

* * *

Elora's eyes drifted shut and she sagged against Kanon's neck, she felt something jab her side and she jolted awake. "What? What is it? What's the matter?" She muttered, slightly disoriented.

"You're falling asleep!" Bramwell snapped. You can't fall asleep."

"Can't fall asleep?" Elora wondered, "I've been on this horse nearly two and a half days, I need to sleep."

"We're almost to Nahani!" Sticks said, "its just a few more miles."

"Miles?" Elora wondered softly, her eyes drooped shut again.

"Elora!" Bramwell exclaimed.

Elora snapped awake again, "I'm sorry!" She said, "I won't let it happen again..." She murmured nodding off.

Bramwell shook his head, "Daikini's," he muttered prodding Elora awake again. "There's a clearing up there, we'll stop for the night."

A smile touched Elora's face, "okay," she murmured smiling happily, "then we'll see Willow in the morning," Elora pulled on Kanon's reins, forgetting to step down first. Kanon whinnied indignantly and stopped. 

Elora climbed off the saddle, her left foot got caught in the stirrup and she toppled onto the ground in a tangle heap. "I'm okay," Elora said tugging her foot out of the stirrup. "I just need to get a little..." Elora's sentence drifted off and she curled into a fetal position on the forest floor and fell asleep.

Elora felt someone prodding her shoulder and she jerked awake, "what!?" She exclaimed, "what's the matter?"

"It's time to get moving."

"Moving? It's not even daylight yet." Elora sighed, "how long did I sleep for?"

**To be continued…**

__

Please review! No flames please.


	5. Chapter 4

****

DISCLAIMER: Nothing is mine besides Bramwell, Sticks and other characters from my imagination that are soon to come! Everything else in this story that is related to the movie _Willow _belongs to its respective owners and no infringement is intended. This story is for entertainment purposes only!

****

RATING: Will bePG later for a few swears and some violence. Nothing to horrid.

****

SUMMARY: Not sure if this is a sequel to _Willow_ the movie, but perhaps just a continuation. It takes place 16 years after the film and Elora Danan is all grown up, and a new evil is brewing in the land…something perhaps far worse than Queen Bavmorda. Elora must venture out by herself, (with a few companions along the way) to find and destroy this new evil.

****

AN: Short chappy, but finally getting to the good stuff!

Enjoy! 

* * *

Elora shifted in the saddle, her left cheek was numb and her stomach rumbled for the fourth time in ten minutes. Elora scanned the tree's until finally she saw it...the top of a hut could be seen above the foliage. "We're here!" Elora cried out, she pressed her heels into Kanon's haunches and flipped the reins.

"Is. This. Really. Necessary?" Bramwell wondered, bouncing up and down in Elora's pocket, Sticks seemed to be having a much better time, he was hanging out of Elora's other pocket shouting, "ride on! Ride on!" And laughing maniacally (much like Brownie's have the tendency to do). 

Elora rode into Nahani, her cloak billowed behind her and her hair whipped around her face, "is he still here?" She cried out.

"I should hope so! I don't want to come all this way for nothing!" Bramwell shouted, he suddenly lost his footing in Elora's pocket and almost tumbled out, Elora clamped her hand around Bramwell, tucking him back into her pocket. She felt his spear pierce the palm of her hand.

"Ouch! I was just trying to help!" Elora shouted.

"Dump him out!" Sticks yelled, "see how he likes it then!" He raised his spear and let out a roar, he lost his footing himself and dangled by one hand as the front door to Willow's hut burst open.

"What is that racket!?" Willow shouted.

Elora saw him and her breath caught in her throat...after nine years and here she was again, Willow looked up and saw the horse and its rider, her long auburn hair and bright blue eyes struck something within him. Elora yanked back on the reins Kanon whinnied indignantly and Elora jumped off her horse.

"Willow!" She cried out, emotion finally overcoming her.

Willow's face suddenly changed, this woman who was running towards him was...was? No! That was impossible!

"Willow!" Elora cried out again.

"Elora?" Willow shouted, and he hurried down the path, Elora dropped onto her knee's and flung her arms around Willow's neck. Willow hugged the young woman Elora--the tiny baby was how he remembered her best--had grown into. Kaiya heard Willow shouting and left her baking to see what all the fuss was about. She froze as she stepped out of the house. No...it couldn't be, not after all these years, could it?

Elora was weeping and Willow pulled back to get a good look at her, he wiped the tears from her cheeks and Elora smiled warmly at Willow. Willow's face was more ragged and lined with wrinkles, his hair was stark white but his eyes still held the spark that they had when Elora was just a baby. 

"I can't believe it!" Willow cried out, "what are you doing here?" Willow turned to Kaiya, "look! Look it's Elora."

Kaiya wiped her hands on her apron, and managed to stand at the door for about a second before she ran towards Elora. Elora hugged Kaiya and planted a kiss on the old woman's cheek.

Willow took Kaiya's frail hand and Elora pushed herself to her feet, brushing off her skirt.

"I can't believe it!" Willow exclaimed.

"Neither can I, it seems like so long ago." Elora's cheeks were rosy and her wild hair was tangled around her shoulders, she looked down at her pockets at a nauseous Sticks and a disgruntled Bramwell. "This is Sticks and Bramwell."

"Brownies!" Willow yelped, he hadn't seen Brownie's since Bavmorda's time.

"I'll explain inside, is there anywhere I can tie up my horse?"

Willow looked at Kanon, then back at Elora. "Your horse? I take it he's Madmartigan's then?"

Elora blushed, "you know me too well."

Willow patted Elora's hand, "Ranon's out in the fields, he'll hitch him up for you."

"I don't mind," Elora replied, I need to walk, I've been on that horse for years it seems."

"Come inside and bring Ranon with you when you've finished, I've just baked some bread," Kaiya said clutching Willow's hand happily. When Elora took Kanon's reins and pulled him behind the hut Kaiya's face clouded over. "What do you think it could be?"

Willow looked at his wife and sighed, he'd managed to pretend up until now that Elora was simply in the village for a visit, but he knew better. "I don't know," Willow replied, "I'm afraid to find out."

**To be continued…**

__

Please review! No flames please.


	6. Chapter 5

****

DISCLAIMER: Nothing is mine besides Bramwell, Sticks and other characters from my imagination that are soon to come! Everything else in this story that is related to the movie _Willow _belongs to its respective owners and no infringement is intended. This story is for entertainment purposes only!

****

RATING: Will bePG later for a few swears and some violence. Nothing to horrid.

****

SUMMARY: Not sure if this is a sequel to _Willow_ the movie, but perhaps just a continuation. It takes place 16 years after the film and Elora Danan is all grown up, and a new evil is brewing in the land…something perhaps far worse than Queen Bavmorda. Elora must venture out by herself, (with a few companions along the way) to find and destroy this new evil.

Enjoy! 

* * *

Elora barely recognized Ranon when she saw him, he was built much like his father and was wearing a hat to keep the sun off his head. Ranon looked up when Elora stepped behind the house. "Where should I tie him up?" Ranon stared at her for a moment before starting. Elora laughed, "it's been a while."

"It has..." Ranon mumbled, he shook his head, "sorry you must think I'm a fool...it's just, I can't believe its you!"

"I can't believe it's you," Elora replied, "you're so handsome, what happened?"

Ranon walked up to meet Elora, he leaned the hoe against the hut and wiped his hands on a handkerchief that hung out of his pocket. He looked up at Kanon, Ranon had never seen a more majestic beast in all his life. "You can tie him up there," Ranon pointed, "that's where Dad used to keep his horse."

Elora brought Kanon over and tied him to the tree beside a water trough that looked minuscule in comparison to Kanon.

"So, here for a visit then?" Ranon wondered, pulling off his hat. His hair was rich brown and curly like Willow's.

Elora smiled uneasily, "not," she paused, "entirely." Elora looked to the hut and Ranon followed Elora back to the front door. "So where's--" But before Elora could finish her sentence the door to the hut flung open.

"Elora!"

"--Mims!" Elora replied, laughing Elora hugged Mims, the only sister Elora ever knew.

"Come inside, Mothers been trying to teach me how to bake."

"It's not going so well," Ranon laughed, "all Mims biscuits are hard as rocks."

"Kind of like your head," Mims retorted.

"Mims!" Kaiya chastised her daughter, "honestly." Kaiya looked to Elora, "come in, come in, I know it's a bit small, but its home."

"It's lovely."

"No! No you idiot--" Elora heard Bramwell exclaim, she looked down and saw the two Brownie's were bickering in Elora's pocket, "oh," Elora looked down, "do you mind. They're really quite harmless."

"Are those Brownies?" Mims said, her eyes grew wide and she opened her mouth to say something but Ranon beat her to it.

"What's that smell?" He wondered, pinching his nose.

Mims face clouded over into a look of horror, "my muffins!" She yelled throwing up her hands, Mims rushed into the hut and into the kitchen, she pulled the tray out of the oven and stared at the steaming lumps that were supposed to be carrot muffins.

"They don't look so bad," Elora offered.

"Dad uses them for paperweights, that's about all their good for," Ranon shot.

"He does not!" Mims yelled.

"Please, please," Kaiya begged, shooting a look at Elora that read 'this is what I go through everyday'. "Just throw those to the pigs and start another batch." Mims sighed and grabbed her tray, she returned a few moments later. She dropped the tray onto the counter with a clatter.

"Well, sit down," Kaiya said to Elora, "we were just starting lunch," Elora sat down on the tiny chair and prayed it wouldn't break.

"So," Willow said, speaking for the first time since they went inside. Elora looked at Willow, his face was drawn and he looked troubled. She wished she was telling him anything but what she really had to.

Elora took one of the fluffy buns that Kaiya placed on the table to buy time. She tore off a small chunk and lowered it to her left pocket, which Bramwell and Sticks were both sharing now.

"It's mine!" Bramwell declared.

"I think not!" Sticks replied, grabbing for the bread, Bramwell thwaped Sticks over the head and Sticks shoved Bramwell until Elora sighed and held out another chunk of bread.

"Ah-ha!" Sticks exclaimed grabbing the fresh bread.

"Wait a minute, his piece is bigger than mine!" Bramwell yelped. Elora's face flushed wish anger, she grabbed her pocket and upturned the two quarreling Brownie's onto the floor. The two Brownies landed in a heap, Bramwell started to shout obscenities and Elora did her best to ignore him.

"Sorry," she said shooting a glare at Bramwell who (surprisingly) promptly shut up. Elora bit into her bun, she chewed and swallowed--almost choking. "I know this all is sudden," Elora began, "I didn't even send a letter, but..." she paused, "there's no easy way to explain, because I don't know what's going on myself. But these past few months since my sixteen birthday, I've had this feeling."

Silence fell over the hut, even the Brownies were silent. Everyone was looking at her, Elora took a swig of the sweet apple juice Kaiya gave her and continued.

"I woke up three days ago before dawn, stole my fathers horse and rode all the way to the crossroads, on..." Elora paused, "on a hunch. Even Fin Razel and Cherlindrea don't know..." Elora's voice caught and she had to take a long drink before she continued. "Evil is here, in the land and I don't know what it is, or who it is. All I know is that it's my journey to find it and destroy it."

"Your journey?" Willow replied, his brow was furrowed trying to grasp was Elora was saying. "Alone?"

Elora smiled and looked down at the Brownie's with a look that almost fondness, "not entirely alone," Elora smiled, "it's my destiny." The silence that hung over the hut was no longer comfortable. 

Willow cleared his throat, "how about these carrots?" He exclaimed loudly.

"Tasty," Elora said, biting into the sweet vegetable," she smiled softly, she'd never been much good at hiding her feelings, and now was no exception. "I'm not...I don't--I mean."

"You'll stay here tonight," Kaiya stated. Tears flooded Elora's eyes and she smiled, thankful to be in the company of friends.

* * *

"I swear if you both don't shut up!" Elora growled, sitting up. She was laying on a few blankets rolled out in the kitchen and Bramwell and Sticks had spent a good half hour arguing about who was going to sleep where. "Bramwell!" Elora snarled, "you there." She pointed to a spot just beside her head.

"Wait a minute you can't--" Bramwell began, but swallowed his words when he was sure he heard Elora growl. Bramwell sighed and grumbled, making a big deal of settling down on the blankets.

"Thank you," Elora sighed, "and you Sticks," she turned her eyes to the other Brownie, who was gangly with frizzy blond hair. "There, right at the foot of the bed."

Sticks didn't even bother to complain, he simply collapsed at the foot of Elora's bed and fell promptly asleep.

Elora sighed and allowed herself to smile, finally peace and quiet...she closed her eyes only to find she couldn't sleep. Elora tossed and turned for a few moments before sitting up. She pushed the blankets off herself onto Sticks, who didn't complain. He simply pulled the blankets tightly around him and turned over.

Elora stumbled in the dark, twisting her ankle for the second time.

"Dammit!" She cursed, clamping a hand over her mouth. She made a face at herself and creeped as quietly as she could to Mims room. Elora eased open the door and was surprised to see Mims still awake.

"Mims--" Elora whispered.

Mims cried out and slammed her leather bound book shut.

"It's just me," Elora said quickly, "I'm sorry."

Mims let out a deep breath, "it's okay," she replied. "I thought you were Mother, she told me I'd have double chores if she found me awake again."

Elora smirked, "I wont tell." Elora looked at Mims book, "what are you reading?"

Mims face flushed and for a moment Elora thought it was something dirty until Mims spoke softly:

"I'm not reading anything."

"Oh," Elora replied, a little confused.

"I'm writing," Mims whispered.

"Writing," Elora replied, "what's the matter with writing?"

Mims snorted, "Ranon says its stupid, but that's just because he's jealous. And the only reason he knows is because he stole my journal when I left it on the kitchen table."

Elora smiled, "there's no need to be ashamed of writing, it's a real talent."

Mims looked up at Elora, "you think?"

Elora nodded, and sat down beside Mims on her small bed.

"What are you doing up?" Mims wondered.

"Blasted Brownies," Elora replied, "and..." Elora began, she swallowed not sure exactly how to put what she was trying to say.

"What is it?"

"Well," Elora began again, "Cherlindrea explained to me that I would find companions along my way..." Mims looks a little confused and Elora went on, "to come with me."

"That was keeping you awake?" Mims replied.

"No," Elora replied, "not exactly, the fact I think you're meant to be one of those companions is what kept me awake."

Mims looked thrown for a loop, "pardon?"

**To be continued…**

__

Please review! No flames please.


	7. Chapter 6

****

DISCLAIMER: Nothing is mine besides Bramwell, Sticks and other characters from my imagination that are soon to come! Everything else in this story that is related to the movie _Willow _belongs to its respective owners and no infringement is intended. This story is for entertainment purposes only!

****

RATING: Will bePG later for a few swears and some violence. Nothing to horrid.

****

SUMMARY: Not sure if this is a sequel to _Willow_ the movie, but perhaps just a continuation. It takes place 16 years after the film and Elora Danan is all grown up, and a new evil is brewing in the land…something perhaps far worse than Queen Bavmorda. Elora must venture out by herself, (with a few companions along the way) to find and destroy this new evil.

****

AN:Sorry it's been so long since an update, I'm hopefully going to finish this story, so keep an eye out for more updates soon!

Enjoy! 

* * *

Mims blinked again, Elora had repeated what she said and she was worried Mims might faint, she looked a little pale.

"Your father would be proud," Elora offered, "sure he might not admit it at first, but I know he would be."

"Proud?" Mims exclaimed, "proud of what? Me deliberately disobeying him?"

"Well you haven't _gone_ yet, have you?" Elora said quickly, "and I'll talk to him Mims," Elora took Mims hand in hers, "please Mims, I know this all sounds crazy, but you've got to believe me that it's right, Cherlindrea told me I would know when I found you, I mean, my companions." Elora looked pleadingly at her Nelwyn friend, "well just think of all the excitement you'd miss."

"Excitement? Near death experiences don't really qualify for me, and besides I've never liked excitement!"

Elora's face turned serious, "Mims," she said darkly, "you're not safe in Nelwyn anymore."

"What are you talking about of course I'm safe in—"

"No, you're not Mims," Elora grabbed Mims other hand, "if I'm supposed to find this evil—whatever it is and destroy it, I need your help."

Mims mouth dropped open, "_my_ help?"

"Yes," Elora replied evenly.

Mims grew flustered and nearly knocked over her candle, "why _me_? What have I ever done?"

Elora didn't have an answer, so instead she simply said, "trust me, just trust me."

Mims looked insulted, "I _do_ trust you," she replied, "of course I trust you."

Elora's face softened, "I know you do, that came out wrong, but…we have to go going, we have to leave—"

"Tonight?"

"No not tonight, but as soon as possible," Elora let go of Mims hands, "I can't make you come with me," she said smiling, "but think on it, please."

"I don't have to," Mims said gravely.

"What?"

"I don't have to think on it," Mims repeated.

Elora's face fell, "I'm sorry I asked, I know it was a lot, I couldn't ask you to leave your family—"

"I'm going—"

"Of course I understand, I mean I'd probably say the same thing if I was in your position," Elora went on, she furrowed her brow and looked curiously at Mims, "what did you say?"

Mims grinned, "I said I'm going."

Elora blinked, "what?" She said stupidly.

"I told you I'm going! And if I have to say it again I might loose my nerve and change my mind!" Mims laughed.

Elora's face broke into a wide smile, she flung her arms around Mims neck.

"You wont regret it, well actually you very well might but," Elora threw up her hands, "You have no idea what this means to me."

Mims smiled shyly, Elora then realized it was probably nearing dawn.

"Goodness sake, I better let you get back to sleep," Elora yawned, she smiled at Mims, "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Mims nodded, "I know you will, goodnight."

"Goodnight," Elora whispered, she opened the door and closed it behind her, she crept back down the hall, and nearly stepped on Bramwell.

"Watch it you _stupid_ Dikini!" He cried out.

"It was an accident," Elora hissed.

"An accident," Bramwell scoffed, "you tried to step on me!"

"Listen," Elora growled, "if you don't _be quiet_ I _will_ step on you! People are trying to _sleep_."

"You're the one who's _yelling_," Bramwell replied haughtily. Elora just about lost it when se remember that people were in fact trying to sleep. She plastered a grimace of a smile onto her face and climbed into bed, purposely knocking Bramwell with her arm before she closed her eyes.

"Hey!"

"Now who's yelling," Elora mumbled before giving into sleep.

**** To be continued… **** __

Please review but no flames!


	8. Chapter 7

****

DISCLAIMER: Nothing is mine besides Bramwell, Sticks and other characters from my imagination that are soon to come! Everything else in this story that is related to the movie _Willow _belongs to its respective owners and no infringement is intended. This story is for entertainment purposes only!

****

RATING: Will bePG later for a few swears and some violence. Nothing to horrid.

****

SUMMARY: Not sure if this is a sequel to _Willow_ the movie, but perhaps just a continuation. It takes place 16 years after the film and Elora Danan is all grown up, and a new evil is brewing in the land…something perhaps far worse than Queen Bavmorda. Elora must venture out by herself, (with a few companions along the way) to find and destroy this new evil.

****

AN:Sorry it's been so long since an update, I'm hopefully going to finish this story, so keep an eye out for more updates soon!

Enjoy! 

* * *

"Absolutely not!"

"But--"

"No daughter of mine is going!"

"Willow," Kaiya said gently, "calm down."

"Calm down!" Willow boomed.

Elora touched Willow's arm, "she'll be with me, I'll take care of her I promise."

Willow looked at Elora then back to Mims who was standing with her arms folded, tears shone in her eyes and she shook her head. 

"I told you!" Mims said and her mother wrapped her arms around her daughters shoulders.

"She must come with me," Elora blurted, "she has to, please."

"It's no use Elora," Bramwell snapped, "he's made up his mind."

Elora opened her mouth, but she couldn't think of anything else to say. She felt frustrated tears flood her eyes. Sticks who was standing in the breast pocket of her mantel patted her shoulder, trying his best to console her.

"Oh for--" Willow exclaimed, exasperated. He sighed and pushed his plate away, all of a sudden (not surprisingly) he wasn't hungry anymore. He sighed again, he knew he was just being stubborn--Willow knew as well as any father that one day he would have to let his children go. Let them find their own way in the world, he just never imagined it Mims path would be the same as his. "Do you have to go right away? You just got here."

Elora opened her mouth again to argue and Mims sniffled and stopped crying. Kaiya was looking at Willow in surprise.

"Well," Willow said trying to hide his smile.

A wide smile spread across Mims face and she ran over to her father, flinging her arms around his neck. Elora let out a sigh of relief, soon she thought, soon we'll be on our way. (so she likes to state the obvious).

* * *

"What's the matter?" Elora asked early the next morning, despite Willow trying to talk her into staying another night Elora insisted that they had to get on their way.

Mims was staring at Kanon with apprehension, she looked over at Elora. "Did I forget to tell you that I hate horses."

Elora smiled at Mims, "don't worry, he won't hurt you."

"He's just so... big." Mims suddenly felt very foolish, "I'm sorry."

Elora laughed, "whatever for? To overcome your fears Mims you have to face them."

"Just be thankful you aren't afraid of dragons," Ranon interjected.

"Here," Kaiya said handed Mims a pack, "I packed you both sandwiches and water," Mims knew her mother was trying to put on a brave face but her shaking hands gave away her fear. She took the pack and slung it up onto her shoulders.

"Goodbye Mother," Mims said, giving her mother a tight hug.

"Do," Kaiya's voice caught, she looked from her daughter to Elora, "do take care."

"I will," Mims turned to her father.

"There's my big girl," he said pulling her into a tight hug. Mims felt her her eyes burning and she blinked away the tears. She smiled at her brother who smiled back.

"Come back okay?" He asked, "otherwise, who would I have to tease?"

Elora laughed and Willow took his wife's hand and wrapped his other arm around his son.

"Are you ready?" Elora asked and Mims nodded.

"Yes."

To be continued… **** __

Please review but no flames!


End file.
